En que momento
by Lady Molkhanpainen
Summary: Harry se siente terriblemente vacio por la perdida de un ser querido y un extraño le dice que hay una forma de que vuelva ¿Se atreverá Harry a seguir el consejo de aquel extraño?. Adevertencia, Spoilers, si no haz leido el libro 5 no leas esto. Cap. unico


Hola, amigas y fanáticas desconsoladas, este ff me llegó en un momento de especial depresión así que disculpen si está muy cursi, pero tengo que encontrar una forma de calmar mis ánimos después de la muerte del mejor personaje que tenían los libros de HP. Pero bueno, el inicio del ff se sitúa después del funeral de Padfoot  
  
¿En que momento?  
  
Hoy quiero quedarme solo  
  
Sin prender la luz  
  
Sentir el dolor tan hondo  
  
Que me causas tú  
  
Hoy quiero quedarme solo para lamentar  
  
Que un día lo tuve todo  
  
Y lo dejé escapar  
  
A pesar de ser una tarde de verano la lluvia ce copiosamente a través de la ventana de lo que alguna vez pareció ser un hogar para mí, es como un dementor tratando de extraer la poca felicidad que me queda.  
  
Aún tengo puestas las ropas negras que utilicé en la mañana y el solo motivo de por que las usé crea un nudo en mi garganta y que los ojos se me irriten  
  
Pedí que me dejaran solo, no quiero que todo el mundo me de sus condolencias por la perdida por que son palabras vacías y sin sentido de persona que no saben ni tienen idea de cómo me siento  
  
La lluvia sigue cayendo, al compás de los relámpagos que iluminan el cielo nublado y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda lo cual es extraño ya que nunca, hasta donde yo puedo recordar, he tenido miedo de las tormentas  
  
¿En que momento pasó?  
  
¿Cómo fue?  
  
No quise alejarte  
  
La noche me sorprendió  
  
Te busqué  
  
Ya era muy tarde  
  
Al día siguiente pareció que todo el mundo recuperó su ánimo de siempre. Durante el desayuno no fui capaz de entablar una conversación con nadie que me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera con Ron ni Hermione que me miraban decididamente preocupados  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Estas bien? - dijo Ron  
  
"Vaya estúpida pregunta, Ron, claro que no estoy bien ¿Lo estarías tú?" pensé, pero a pesar de eso no lo dije, solo asentí y una vez que fingí estar satisfecho me puse de pié y me dirigí a mi cuarto de nuevo, pero alguien me detuvo en el recibidor  
  
Era un hombre muy anciano que debía pertenecer a la Orden, nunca lo había visto, pero el parecía conocerme  
  
-¿Era tu padrino?  
  
-¿Discúlpeme?  
  
-Me refiero a Sirius Black - dijo el anciano - ¿Tu eras su ahijado?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Tengo algo para ti - de su bolsillo sacó un libro muy viejo que me extendió y luego de que lo tomé me dijo - Cuando ya no lo necesites, quémalo  
  
No dije nada, solo me quedé mirando con sorpresa a aquel anciano que parecía mirar directamente a mi corazón, sentimiento que no me agradó en lo absoluto, sentí mi rostro enrojecer y baje la vista antes de asentir  
  
Pero al bajarla ya no vi los pies de aquel hombre, había desaparecido  
  
Hoy quiero quedarme solo y auto destruir  
  
Tal vez si me muero un poco  
  
Te imagine aquí  
  
Ya no soy  
  
Nada hoy  
  
Y no voy a salir  
  
El libro que el anciano me dio resultó ser un libro titulado "Muertos vivientes", el título no me hizo ninguna gracia, pero a pesar de eso lo leí, era interesante, lleno de memorias y de antiguos diarios de gente muerta, leí hasta que fue hora de la cena, pero me disculpé con la señora Weasley diciendo que estaba muy cansado y todo lo que quería hacer era dormir así que me volví a subir a mi dormitorio cuando vi que el viento había abierto el libro en una pagina que aún no había leído, decía que tenía que repetir cierto encantamiento mientras estaba de pie y pensaba en una persona muerta a quien quisiera de vuelta, pero no podía detenerme al pronunciarlo ya que el hechizo solo podía hacerse una vez  
  
De inmediato algo dentro de mí se expandió mientras me ponía de pie, "Voy a ver a Sirius de nuevo" pensé  
  
Pero antes de que empezara a recitar el encantamiento alguien abrió la puerta, era Remus  
  
Se quedó con la boca abierta antes de formular una sola palabra, solo se quedó mirando al libro que tenía entre las manos  
  
-Harry, ¿De donde sacaste eso?  
  
-¿Esto? - Dije levantando un poco el libro - me lo dio un anciano  
  
La cara de Remus perdió hasta el último ápice de color que tenía  
  
-¿Ya recitaste el hechizo?  
  
-No, aún no. ¿Cómo sabes del hechizo?  
  
-Ese libro. creí que todo era una leyenda  
  
-¿De que hablas? ¿Quieres decir que es verdad? ¿Sirius puede volver?  
  
-Harry, no lo hagas, no tienes ni idea de lo que.  
  
-¡Claro que tengo idea! ¡Todo el mundo me dijo que era imposible y ahora encontré una forma de que vuelva y no la voy a desperdiciar!  
  
Comencé a recitar el hechizo y lo que parecía ser una forma nebulosa de vapor muy claro se formó frente a mí, animado por mi éxito continué con el hechizo, pero por encima de mi voz podía escuchar a Remus hablar  
  
-¡Harry, no lo hagas! No es lo que tu crees, el no volverá, bueno, si volverá, pero no como el, sino como algo maligno, no será el, Harry ¿Es eso lo que quieres?  
  
Mi voz bajó un poco de volumen, pero no dejé de recitar el hechizo  
  
-¡Por favor, DEJA DE SER TAN EGOISTA! Se como te sientes, pero no puedes hacer que vuelva, el está muerto, Harry y no puedes cambiar eso  
  
Sin que me diera cuenta mi voz se fue apagando hasta que me detuve  
  
-¡No tienes idea de cómo me siento! Nadie la tiene, todo el mundo me ofreció sus condolencias, pero nunca me ofreció un abrazo o un hombro para llorar su muerte, nadie se molestó en saber como me sentía - las lágrimas corren por mi rostro sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas de ira y frustración hasta que me quedé sollozando, dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran al piso, pero de pronto ya no caían en el suelo, sino que humedecían el hombro de Remus, quien me tenia sostenido por la espalda, en un abrazo, un abrazo como nunca antes lo había sentido y yo lo abracé también, mientras seguía llorando y mis gimoteos se ahogaban contra su hombro  
  
Mi llanto solo se detuvo cuando mis ojos me dolían, pero en ese momento sentí algo de lo que no caí en cuenta mientras me aferraba a Remus, el también lloraba y se aferraba a mí  
  
-Yo tampoco tuve a alguien que me preguntara como me sentía, Harry, y también lo necesitaba  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? - dije  
  
-Muy mal - dijo soltándome y secándose las lágrimas - ¿Y tú?  
  
-Igual  
  
-Bueno, dicen que no hay nada mejor para el alma que la comida, así que ¿Qué te parece bajar y darle una segunda oportunidad a la espléndida cena que Molly preparó?  
  
-Deacuerdo  
  
Bajamos las escaleras y al pasar por la chimenea en la cocina tiré el libro y mientras se consumía entre las llamas podría jurar que escuché la voz de Sirius diciendo "Gracias por comprender, Harry"  
  
-No hay de que, Padfoot - dijo y se sentó en la mesa a cenar, ignorando a todos lo que lo miraban con repentino interés en mis ojos hinchados y rojos  
  
Fin  
  
¿Qué tal? Lo hice en un desesperado intento de superar la trágica muerte de mi personaje favorito en el 5º libro (todavía me cuesta aceptar la noticia) Bueno, si creen que es bueno dejen r/r y si no, también dejen r/r, no les cuesta nada y ojalá me puedan dar apoyo moral por su trágica muerte (maldita Bellatrix Lestrage) 


End file.
